virtualworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tools
Modeling and Animation 3d Modeling and Animation * Blender (GPL) - modeling, animation, rendering, and game engine! * Wings 3D - subdivision modeler inspired by Nendo and Mirai * Anim8or - modeling, animation, rendering * Freyja - modeling and animation program by Mongoose * Pretty Poly - 3D modeler also used for converting file formats * K3D - K3D modeling program * gSculpt - procedural subdivision modeller World/Map Editing *http://www.qeradiant.com/ GtkRadiant (GPL) - map editor for id Tech (Quake) engines. *http://quark.sourceforge.net/ QuArK (GPL) - map editor for several game engines (including id Tech/Quake engines.) Special-purpose 3D Programs * http://www.dedalo-3d.com/index.php Makehuman (GPL) parametric generation and pose of humans * ngPlant procedural tree generator * Ivy-Generator - procedural ivy plant generation * Arbaro - procedural tree generation for povray Rendering * http://www.yafray.org/ (LGPL) * http://www.indigorenderer.com/ (not free software but gratis) Textures and Images Raster Graphics (painting with pixels) * The GIMP: Feature rich image editing suite * Krita: The KDE image editing suite Vector graphics (drawing with shapes) * Inkscape: Vector graphics suite (GPL) * XaraXtreme: Linux vector graphics suite * Synfig: Vector based animation suite Procedural texture editors * FxGen: Procedural texture editor & library Sounds and Music * Aldrin modular sequencer aldrin.eu sourceforge Google Code * Rosegarden audio and MIDI sequencer * Wired music production suite * Hydrogen drum machine * Ardour digital audio workstation Game engines Free Software (Open Source) game engines and graphics engines. OGRE 3D * OGRE 3D LGPL 3D engine * Ogre WiKi - Official Ogre 3D Wiki * Yake - Game engine based on OGRE3D * OGE - Open Game Engine (based on OGRE3D) Crystal Space * Crystal Space LGPL 3D engine * CEL - Crystal Entity Layer * CELstart - Scripted game executable * Crystal Core - Official Crystal Space demo * Crystal Community - Crystal Space community page Irrlicht * Irrlicht 3D engine distributed under OSI approved zlib/libpng license * IrrLicht Wiki - Official Irrlicht Wiki * irrKlang - Sound engine for Irrlicht * irrEdit - World editor for Irrlicht GPL id Tech (Quake) engines * id Tech 1 (used in Quake) ** Dark Places - A highly updated Quake based engine ** QuakeForge - One of the eariest GPL Quake projects ** GLQuake and GLHexen2 for MacOS ** Open Quartz utilities - for map compiling, making pak files, etc. ** tenebrae - modification of Quake 1 source code *id Tech 2 (used in Quake II) ** QFusion - A highly updated Quake2 based engine ** EGL - Another highly updated Quake2 engine *id Tech 3 (used in Quake III: Arena) ** IOQuake3 - The standard improved GPL Quake3 engine! ** XReal - A highly updated Quake3 based engine ** Evolution Q3 - Another highly updated Quake3 engine Aardappel's engines * Aardappel's Engines * Cube - 2.5D engine & editor * Sauerbraten - ZLIB licensed 3D engine & editor * Quadropolis - Cube & Sauerbraten resources Other 3D engines * NeoEngine fully featured Open Source 3D game engine (dual license, GPL or commercial) * Horde 3d (LGPL) * Sylphis3D - fully featured GPL 3d game engine * Spring - Total Annihilation like RTS engine & game * Glest - GPL RTS engine & game * Thunder&Lightning - GPL flight simulator engine & game 2D Engines * FIFE - Flexible isometric fallout like engine * Stratagus - Real time strategy engine Game Libraries Free Software (Open Source) libraries to use in your free games. Physics Libraries * Bullet - ZLIB 3D Collision Detection and Rigid Body Dynamics Library * ODE - BSD rigid body dynamics engine * Flatland - BSD 2D physics engine Network Libraries * OpenTNL - GPLed Network engine from the Torque engine * RakNet - GPL high performance network engine * HawkNL - LGPL low level network engine * RaptorNL - Successor to the HawkNL networking library Procedural content creation * FxGen - Procedural texture generation tool & library * ngPlant - Procedural plant generation tool & library * OpenTree - Procedural plant generation library * Munty engine - GPL neural networks procedural animation library Various Open Source Libraries * Cal3D is a skeletal based 3D character animation library (LGPL) * COLLADA - 3D Model exchange format * Audiere - LGPL high-level audio API * HawkVoice - LGPL multiplayer voice over network API * FEAR - GPL artificial intelligence for games * OpenSteer - MIT Steering Behaviors for Autonomous Characters